We Can't Give Up
by jergetsaelt
Summary: Sequal to Fighting For Your Love. It's a new school year and this time Xana's out for blood, but the gang have some secret weapons this time. JxA. Please Review! You need to read my origonal story to understand.
1. Let the New School Year Begin

**Let the New School Year Begin**

_**At The School…….**_

"Thanks Dad see you next year!" Odd said as his Dad drove away dropping him off at school. Odd searched for his four friends. He eventually found them at the bench they always sat at. Odd noticed how all of his friends had changed so much. They were all taller and looked different. Jeremie no longer wore a turtleneck but a blue shirt, a dark green over through shirt and black jeans and used contacts instead of glasses, he also looked stronger like he'd been working out. Aelita wore the cloths she wore the first time she came to earth **(her breasts are a bit bigger)**. Ulrich wore what he always wore but a black shirt, a dark green over through shirt and black jeans. Yumi wore her normal pants a white shirt and white thin streaks in her hair.

"Hey Odd" They all said happy to see him. "So, what did you all do this summer?" Odd asked. "I went with my family to the mountains." Yumi said. "I had two months of studying and half a month to relax." Ulrich said sounding like his entire summer sucked. (It did). "So Aelita what did you do?" Yumi asked. "I went with Jeremie to his parents in America." Aelita said. "Really, wow Jeremie it must have been hard for you to convince your parents to let you bring Aelita with you, huh?" Odd asked. "Yeah, it took me a month to convince them." Jeremie said. "So Aelita, where did you stay and where did you go?" Yumi asked. "I stayed with Jeremie and his parents at their Penthouse, and Jeremie showed me the Statue of Liberty!" Aelita said. "Wow, sounds like you had a good summer!" Yumi said. "Wait, Jeremie, your parents live in New York, and own a penthouse!" Ulrich said still practically on page one. "Oh I never told you guys, my parents are rich." Jeremie said like it was no big deal.

"Yeah, my Dad owns a big corporation in New York." Jeremie said. "Guys, over the summer I made some new stuff to help us fight Xana, let's go to the factory after dinner tonight." Jeremie said. "Alright!" they all said.

"Speaking of school, I got a dorm with Aelita!" Yumi said happily. "That's wonderful news Yumi, let's go move your stuff in! Aelita said. "We'll see you guys later." Aelita said. Aelita then walked over and gave Jeremie a peck on the cheek and ran to catch-up with Yumi to bring her stuff into their room.

"So, is Aelita your **girlfriend** now?" Odd asked. "**Yeah, she is.**" Jeremie said happily but casually.

_**To Be Continued…….**_


	2. Changes

**Changes**

_**At Aelita's and Yumi's Room…….**_

"So, Aelita Jeremie's your **boyfriend** now?" Yumi asked not very surprised because of last time. "Yeah, he even asked me over the summer, how sweet." Aelita said slightly blushing. "So Aelita, well, because you two spent the summer together have you two……….ya know?" Yumi asked curious. "No Yumi we didn't…. ya know." Aelita said sarcastically. "Sorry, just asking." Yumi said. "Yeah but almost every time his parents left we made out, and one night Jeremie flew me around the Statue of Liberty using his Big Bang powers, it was wonderful!" Aelita said very happily. "He said as he flew me over Statue of Liberty I was as beautiful as the Lady of Liberty, it was so romantic!" Aelita said dazed in her memories. "Wow, sounds like he has really changed from being a nerd, no offense." Yumi said shrugging. "Yeah, it's okay, well enough about me and Jeremie, what about you and Ulrich?" Aelita asked happy to get off the subject. "Aelita there is no me and Ulrich, we may have our moments but it's me and William, not Ulrich, now lets finish moving my stuff in." Yumi said a little bit sad.

_**At The Bench…….**_

"Man Jeremie you sure have changed, I can remember when you were a whippy, shy, weak nerd." Ulrich said very surprised. "Yeah, I started working out using my Big Bang powers." Jeremie said. "So Jeremie, what's this stuff you made over the summer?" Odd asked. "You'll find out tonight, it will really help us fight Xana." Jeremie said. "Hey look, here comes your stalker Ulrich, better hide!" Odd said as Sissi came over. "I am so psyched, my Dad said yes to the back to School Techno Dance Party, want to go with me Ulrich?" Sissi asked. "Let me think….um, no." Ulrich said just playing with Sissi's head. Sissi then left in rage like it never happened. "So, are you going with Yumi?" Odd asked curious. "No, she's probably going with William." Ulrich said sadly. "Who are you going with Odd?" Jeremie asked. "I don't know, maybe I'll run into a lonely heart on my way there." Odd said. "You going with Aelita, Jeremie." Odd asked. "Yeah , right after she finishes her DJ routine." Jeremie said. "Hey Jeremie, the soccer sign-up's are today, want to join with me and Odd." Ulrich said. " Sure, lets go. Jeremie said as they left.

_**Somewhere In Lyoko…….**_

Enjoy yourselves for now Lyoko warriors, soon you shall all be destroyed, MuHahahaha!

_**To Be Continued…….**_


	3. Secret Weapons

**Secret Weapons**

**_Later That Night At The Factory……._**

"C'mon Jeremie, how long is this going to take, there serving spagatti and meatballs tonight." Odd said impatiently. "It's going to take a while so your goanna have to starve Odd." Jeremie said not really caring of Odd's stomach. Jeremie then pulled a box out of his backpack. "What's that Jeremie?" Ulrich asked. Jeremie opened it to reveal five large oval shaped watches. "The weapons that will help us fight Xana." Jeremie said and put one of the watches on. Jeremie then pushed a button on the watch and it turned on. "Okay, watch this!" Jeremie said. Jeremie put bolth of his arms in front of himself, he tapped a circle button and a bright light flashed blinding his friends. "Crossfusion!" Jeremie yelled. "Jeremie!" his friends yelled, afraid he was releasing his power.

Jeremie then appeared in his Lyoko form (not in 3-D). "Cool" was the only word Odd said. "Yeah, and watch this!" Jeremie said destroying a target he set up. "Jeremie hand us ours so we can try'em out." Yumi said. "Okay, but it will take a while to master using it, okay." Jeremie said handing out their watches. "Crossfusion!" they all yelled at the same time. As the blinding light was covering them Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were launched out of their ball of light on to the floor. Aelita then appeared in her Lyoko form in front of them, the first one to get turning into her Lyoko form. As Jeremie gazed upon Aelita, he saw that she was even more beautiful than she was last time he saw her in Lyoko. "Hey Jeremie, put your eyes back in your head and how come it didn't work!" Odd asked frustrated. "You need to be focused, slow your breathing, try it again." Jeremie said.

"Crossfusion!" they all yelled again. They all then appeared in their Lyoko form. "Cool!"" Odd said again. "Yeah, but about your powers guys, Odd you can't see into the future, Aelita you can't materialize objects like you can in Lyoko and your weapons are Ninja stars, Yumi you don't have Telekinesis, and Ulrich you can't Triplicate." Jeremie said not trying to confuse his friends with big words. "Like Odd said, this is cool!" Yumi said. "It gets cooler" Jeremie said. Jeremie then showed his friends how to materialize and use their vehicles.

_**2 Hours Later…….**_

"I don't believe it, it's even cooler to ride our vehicles in the real world than Lyoko!" Odd said exhausted. "Wow it's been two hours, I need to get home!" Yumi said running for her home while waving bye to her friends. "Bye, see you tomorrow!" Yumi yelled as she got out of sight. "C'mon lets get back to our dorms before Jim catches us." Jeremie said. "Lets." Aelita said putting her head on Jeremie's shoulder tired from all the training. Jeremie was happy she was near him and put his arm around Aelita. "Do you think we'll ever be able to get those two apart?" Odd asked Ulrich rolling his eyes.

_**To Be Continued…….**_


	4. Spare Time

**Spare Time**

_**At The Bench…….**_

"Awesome I got a date to the dance with Heidi!" Odd said happy he won't have to go to the dance alone. "Yeah, lucky you, I'm going to the dance alone." Ulrich said totally bummed out. "Bummer Ulrich now guys we have to get to class, were goanna be late! Jeremie said rushing them. "Oh, yeah Jeremie, the soccer training session is today at lunch" Ulrich told Jeremie. "I can't make it, Aelita has Cheerleader tryouts at lunch too and I told her I'd come and watch." Jeremie said and shrugged to his friends.

"Awww….c'mon." Odd begged "Sorry guys, now we have to get to class!" Jeremie said rushing his friends again. "Slow down Jeremie the worst that can happen is getting yelled at by the teacher." Odd said trying calm him down. "Oh really, well we can get suspended from the dance by Jim, and look here he come's." Jeremie said pointing toward Jim. "Aren't you kids supposed to be in class!" Jim asked them already knowing the answer. "Um yeah Jim we were just going." Ulrich said with them already leaving.

_**After Class And Right Before Lunch…….**_

"Hey guys!" Yumi yelled to Ulrich and Odd. "Hey Yumi" they said "Are you two going to soccer tryouts?" Yumi asked. "Yeah but Jeremie can't make it, he's going to watch Aelita try out for Cheerleader tryouts." Ulrich told Yumi. "Mind if I come watch your soccer training session?" Yumi asked. "Sure, we'll meet Jeremie and Aelita later." Odd said. "And after that we should go and try to completely figure out these watches." Ulrich said looking at his Lyoko watch. "Sound's good." Yumi said agreeing.

_**At Cheerleading Tryouts…….**_

"Aelita Stones, your up!" The cheerleading coach yelled. "Daggers (**cheerleading move**) now!" The cheerleading coach ordered. Aelita did the move as ordered perfectly.

"Sissi Delmas your up!" The cheerleading coach yelled. "Daggers now!" The cheerleading coach ordered again. Sissi did the move as ordered but very badly though. "Wrong, your off the squad!" The cheerleading coach said. "What, that cant be right…I'm telling my Daddy!" Sissi yelled and rushed off to her Dad the Principal. Okay, next you will all throw Aelita in the air and catch her as she falls back down, okay, break!" The cheerleading coach ordered to the rest of the squad.

Jeremie watched from the sidelines as the cheerleaders threw Aelita far into the air. As Aelita fell back down Jeremie noticed that Aelita unknowingly was falling the wrong way and was going to hurt herself. Jeremie quickly closed his eyes and put his hand out in the direction of Aelita. Aelita then got on coarse and fell perfectly into the arms of her fellow cheerleaders. "Perfect, Aelita Stones, your the squad's lead!" The coach said. Aelita happily ran over to her boyfriend and gave him a hug. "I did it!" Aelita said unknowingly that it was Jeremie instead of her. "Good job, now you better get back out there." Jeremie told her. Jeremie smiled as Aelita did another trick even though his head hurt like hell.

_**To Be Continued…….**_


	5. Two Days Before The Dance

**Two Days Before The Dance**

_**Outside The Cheerleading Tryouts…….**_

"Wow, you two were awesome!" Yumi said congratulating Odd and Ulrich. "So Yumi, are you going to the dance with William?" Ulrich asked kina jealous that he was not going with Yumi. "Yeah, I am." Yumi said not caring for Ulrich's tone. "Um, lets go get Jeremie and Aelita, were really late for class!" Odd said. "Yeah their right over………" Ulrich stopped to see Jeremie making out. "C'mon, lets go break'em up" Odd suggested. "No that would be rude…call Jeremie on his mobile." Yumi said. Jeremie noticed his mobile was vibrating, he quickly broke up with Aelita and picked it up. "Hello" Jeremie answered. "Turn around." Ulrich told them. Jeremie and Aelita turned around as told to see their three friends waiting. They both became very embarrassed to find that their friends watched them makeout. "C'mon were goanna be late!" Ulrich yelled across the field. As Jeremie and Aelita ran across the field Odd brought a question up to Yumi and Ulrich. "Hey guys, do you think Jeremie and Aelita will leave the group for their relationship?" Odd asked worried to lose their friends. "Hey guys, sorry about that, now we all need to get to math, were all really late!" Aelita said. They then all left for math class extremely late.

_**At Math Class Extremely Late…….**_

"Your all late take your seats!" Ms. Hertz told them. Jeremie sat with Aelita and Odd sat with Ulrich. As Ms. Hertz started talking about an equation Odd brought up the question again. "So Ulrich, do ya think Jeremie and Aelita will leave the group?" Odd asked searching for an answer. "Odd Della Robia, since your so busy talking you must know the answer to this question!" The teacher asked. "Um….24" Odd said without a clue. Everyone laughed at his ridicules answer. "Wrong, and I have to tell you Odd, you have gotten some many answers in my class, if you don't get this answer right, I can get you expelled by the principal!" The teacher told him. Odd's heart immetally stopped. "Well Odd, what is, A plus X minus C times B." The teacher told him, even though she knew he wouldn't get it.

Jeremie knew Odd didn't know the answer but he didn't want one of his friends to get expelled. Jeremie immetally put his hands to his head and closed his eyes. Odds mind immetally went black, and it were as if he left his body. "Well Odd, if you don't know the answer I'll just call the…." Ms. Hertz was cut off by Odd. "The answer is 247." Odd said casually. The entire class gasped and went wide eyed to see that Odd got an extremely hard question right. "Uh…..that's right!" Ms. Hertz said disbelieving. The final bell rang and stopped the gasping in the class. "Class dismissed!" Ms. Hertz said. Jeremie dropped his hands with barely energy. As they all left the class Ulrich held up Odd. "Odd, how did you get that question right!" Ulrich asked. "I don't know it was like I left my body." Odd said unknowingly. "Jeremie, do you know what happened?" Odd asked looking for a clue. "Um….maybe your, um subconscious self took over your body to answer the question." Jeremie said trying to cover up that it was him. "Let's go to the factory to practice with our Lyoko powers." Aelita said with Yumi behind her waiting for them. "Yeah lets go!" Odd said exited. They all left for the factory, although Jeremie was a bit slow from using his powers.

_**To Be Continued…….**_


	6. Training For The Fight

**Training For The Fight**

**_At The Factory……._**

As they all got to the factory, Jeremie a bit behind them, they all jumped down and crossfused. "Crossfusion!" they all yelled. They all appeared in their Lyoko form's. "Whoa, I feel different, and not because I'm in my Lyoko form. Odd said. "Yeah, we do to, Jeremie, what's going on." Aelita said also talking for Yumi and Ulrich. "I found out earlier that your powers are evolving, I say we try'em out." Jeremie said.

"Yumi, you should be able to suck beams into your fans and throw the beams back." Jeremie told Yumi. Jeremie launched a beam at Yumi to test out her new power. As the beam hit Yumi's fan it disappeared and her fan glowed a bright red. "Yumi, wave your fan, I think you'll see something different." Jeremie told her. Yumi did as told, when she waved her fan the beam came out of her fan. "Awesome!" Yumi said. "Odd, you should be able to shoot an arrow with a chain attached to it." Jeremie said. Odd shot the special arrow like a grappling hook and shot up the second level. "Cool!" Odd said amazed. "Aelita, you should have a Harpie screech, try to destroy that wooden target I set up over there." Jeremie said. Aelita breathed in as much air as her lungs would let her. She screamed with all her might to try to destroy the target, but failed. "It's not working, what's wrong Jeremie?" Aelita asked. "Maybe your powers need more time to evolve, give it a couple of weeks." Jeremie told Aelita.

"And Ulrich your blade should be able to project itself to destroy objects about a mile away, try it out on this pole." Jeremie said holding up a pole. Ulrich lifted up his blade and sliced through the air to see that the pole that Jeremie was holding was sliced. "Sweet." Ulrich said. "Hey Jeremie, how come Xana didn't launch an attack all summer?" Odd asked. "Clang" was the noise the pole made as it hit the floor. Jeremie's eyes went lifeless and his face hade a null expression. "Jeremie what's wrong?" Aelita asked. "I don't know….arrrrggg!" Jeremie said before he fell to his knees glowing a bright white. "Damn it…gotta get outta here!" Jeremie said as he pushed a black button on his watch and disappeared. "Where'd he go!" Odd asked. "I don't know, but were goanna find out!" Aelita said pushing the black button on her watch. Yumi, Odd and Ulrich quickly followed them.

_**To Be Continued…….**_


	7. Forgotten Deadly Power

**Forgotten Deadly Power**

_**At The Ice Sector At Lyoko…….**_

"Uguh, where are we." Odd asked a bit dizzy. "Hey were in Lyoko but where's Jeremie." Yumi said also a bit dizzy. There he is!" Aelita said pointing at Jeremie's unconscious body in a lake drounding. "Help me pull him out!" Aelita said jumping in the water. Aelita then pulled Jeremie's unconscious body out of the water to the land. "He need's CPR!" Yumi said. Aelita quickly preformed CPR to Jeremie trying with all her might not to lose him. Jeremie coughed up a bit of water thanks to Aelita's CPR skills. "Uguh….Aelita?" Jeremie said weakly before he passed out.

"Whoa, come look at this guys, this used to be 12ft. deep ice, he destroyed it!" Ulrich said examining the ice. "Aggghhh!" Jeremie said as he was devitalized by a Tarantula. "Shit, Xana's awake!" Yumi said. "Not if I can stop it!" Ulrich said as he launched a projection blade at the Tarantula and destroyed it. Aelita walked over to where Jeremie was devitalized, she fell to her knees and examined the ground. "Do you…think he's…gone?" Aelita asked. "No, he was devitalized, so he must be back at the factory." Odd said. "Wait I thought his life avatar was incomplete?" Odd asked. "Yeah it was but me and Jeremie finished it over the summer." Aelita said. "Hey, why can't we just get back to earth via our watches " Odd asked. "I dunno, just doesn't work that way?" Aelita said "Hey Aelita, can you enter your virtualization code in a tower, because if you can, you could devitalize all of us from the super computer." Yumi asked. "Yeah I could, there's a tower about ten miles West, let's go!" Aelita said rushing to go and help passed out Jeremie.

"Uh, that might be a problem." Yumi said pointing to an army of Xana's monsters. "We need our vehicles how do we activate them. "Ulrich asked. Just then their vehicles (Aelita use'sJeremie's rocket bike) appeared in front of them. "How that happened? Odd asked "Me and Jeremie made them voice activated over the summer, now let's go!" Aelita said.

_**To Be Continued…….**_


	8. Close Call

**Close Call**

_**In The Ice Sector At Lyoko…….**_

They all flew across the Ice sector of Lyoko for about a nine mile's when they were in the center of Xana's army of about a hundred monsters. "Ignore the monsters, we need to get to Jeremie!" Aelita said. "That might be a problem!" Odd said as all the monsters started shooting at them. Their vehicles were quickly devitalized by the monsters lasers and they all fell a 50ft. drop. "Damn, I never thought a 50ft. drop could hurt in Lyoko!" Odd said dizzy. "Oh, shit." Ulrich said looking at the monsters staring at them ready to fire a million lasers at them. "Yumi, you got anything to get rid of 'em with your laser absorbing fans." Ulrich asked. "Maybe, I've been working on this." Yumi said as she started spinning extremely fast blinding her friends. As all of the monsters fired their lasers a bright light covered them all. As the blinding light disappeared they all noticed that all of the monsters were gone and Yumi was at her knees.

"Yumi, you destroyed all the monsters, are you okay?" Ulrich asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine, but we need to get to the tower." Yumi said exhausted. "The towers about a half mile that way, lets go." Aelita said rushing them. They neared the tower they noticed they were being followed by a mega-tank. "C'mon, were almost there!" Aelita said far ahead of them. "Yeah, we better be, the mega-tank is opening!" Odd yelled. The mega-tank fired and practically shaved all of the Lyoko warriors. "I'm here, just wait a sec and I'll devitalize all of you!" Aelita yelled to her friends. As Aelita walked towards the tower to pass through it, she was stopped and fell to the ground. "What the hell's going on!" Ulrich said not understanding. I dunno, but here comes the mega-tank!" Aelita said. "Guys, thank you all so much for everything you've done for me, and I want you all to know your all my best friends." Aelita said as she knew her and her friends were all dead. The mega-tank opened it's sides and fired a bright light blinded all of them.

**_At The Factory……._**

Aelita, Yumi, and Odd fell out of the scanners and Ulrich shortly fell out of Yumi's scanner. "Whoa, what happened, hey were alive!" Odd said astonished. "Yeah but what happened?" Yumi asked in a daze. "We'll worry about it later, we need to find Jeremie." Aelita ordered. "He's not here, he must be on the next level." Odd said. "But how, he was out cold in Lyoko?" Ulrich asked. "well we just can't stand around, let's go!" Aelita said already climbing the ladder to the next level. They all reached the super computer level to find Jeremie on the floor out cold. "What happened here, Aelita check if he's hurt." Yumi said. Aelita first checked if he was bleeding anywhere on his head and then lifted his shirt to check there. As Aelita lifted Jeremie's shirt she noticed the large scar running across his chest from his battle with Xana last year. A single tear escaped Aelita's eye as she ran her hand across his scar. "He's fine, since he was in Lyoko he couldn't be hurt. Aelita said to her concerned friends. "Hey guys look at this." Odd said pointing to the computer screen. "He must of devitalized us." Odd said. "Yeah, but why couldn't Aelita enter the tower?" Yumi asked. "Because Lyoko was off, the only reason Jeremie was devitalized was because he has a devirtuilization fail-safe." Aelita told them. "Okay but now we need to get Jeremie to bed." Ulrich said. "Yeah, we can't carry him all the way there, so well have to fly'em there." Odd said happy that he'll get to fly again. As they all flew back to the school Aelita couldn't help what would happen next.

_**To Be Continued…….**_


	9. Recap

**Recap**

**_In Jeremie's Room……. _**

"Aaaggghhhh!" Jeremie screamed not knowing where he was. "Jeremie…" Said a voice next to him. Jeremie quickly without thinking used his telekinesis powers to push the person against the wall without his feet touching the floor. "Uh, Jeremie, can you put me down?" Ulrich said being the one Jeremie was controlling. "Um, sorry, what happened last night?" Jeremie said with a complete memory blank. "Well in short, you go to Lyoko to release your deadly power, we follow, Xana awakes, your devitalized, we defeat Xana's monsters, we can't get out of Lyoko, you devitalize us." Odd said not trying to confuse already dazed Jeremie. "Oh, I understand, are the girls alright?" Jeremie asked mostly concerned for Aelita. "Yeah their fine." Ulrich said. "Hey Jeremie, can you heat this up?" Odd said picking up a cold hot chocolate. As Jeremie took Odd's drink he also picked up a metal lighter from his desk. Jeremie then lit his hand on fire using his big bang powers to warm up Odd's drink. "Thanks, hot!" Odd said taking a sip of his drink. "How long was I out?" Jeremie asked. " You've be out for about 16 hours, right now it's about 4:00(pm)." Ulrich said

"Oh shit I..I gotta..go!" Jeremie stuttered as he got out of bed. "Jeremie you need to sleep, your stuttering." Ulrich said trying to reason with him. "I can't, tonight's the dance and I need to go get something." Jeremie said putting on a lightweight black leather jacket and the metal lighter in his pocket. "Jeremie, even the nurse said you need to stay in bed, so were not gonna let you leave." Odd said as he and Ulrich blocked the doorway from Jeremie. "Try'n stop me." Jeremie said as he charged his hand with an energy beam raised his it in front of his friends. His friends immetally got out of his way afraid. "Sorry guys I just need to get something." Jeremie said as he walked out the door. "Wonder what that was about?" Odd said. Jeremie then left the school hoping that his friends didn't take it too personal.

**_At The Subway……._**

Jeremie entered an old, graffiti covered, rotten Subway cart. "Next stop, Downtown Pairs." Boomed a voice overhead. "Hope this will be easy." Jeremie said as he sat down and noticed a hobo sleeping in the row across from him.

**_To Be Continued……._**


	10. Deadly Journey

**Deadly Journey**

_**In The Subway Cart…….**_

Jeremie planed out his schedule on the subway so to try no to be late (1.Get to Downtown Paris at 5:00, 2. Pick package up at 5:30, Get back at Subway at 6:00, Get back at school at 7:00, Go to dance at 8:00) "Last stop, Downtown Paris!" Boomed the voice overhead. As Jeremie was about to exit the subway cart he couldn't help but notice the hobo. Jeremie threw a fifty dollar bill on him hoping it would help. As Jeremie exited the subway he noticed that the subway station was crap.

_**At Downtown Paris…….**_

As Jeremie walked down the streets of downtown Pairs he couldn't help but notice that it was a complete Shit hole to say the lease. As he walked down the streets he saw crooks, muggers, drug attics, scalpers, hookers, hobo's, people carrying guns, and people getting mugged. Jeremie wanted to help the people getting mugged so much but didn't want to attract attention. Jeremie did as much as he could to blend in, but with only a black leather jacket and a bad look, numerous people, if you can call them people, gave him bad looks, begged him for money, would sleep with him for $250 dollars and tried to sell him crack. Jeremie needed to finish his errand at 6:00 and with the dance at 8:00 he decided to pickup the pace but tried to attract attention though

**_½ Hour Later……._**

As Jeremie neared his destination a loud alarm went off. "C'mon, get in the car!" Yelled a man in all black carrying a bag of money and a machine gun. A bank was getting robbed and Jeremie couldn't stand it any longer. "Hey, if you wanna rob that bank, your gonna have to go through me!" Jeremie yelled to the crooks as the others got in the getaway van. "Heh, very funny kid!" The getaway driver yelled as they began to drive away.

"Don't mess with fire." Jeremie said softly as he pulled out his lighter. Jeremie then lit the lighter and blasted a huge fireball at the car, when the fireball hit the car it emptily exploded and shot into the air and fell on its roof. The crooks then crawled out of the overturned car wounded. "What the hell?" One of the crooks yelled. "Don't mess with FIRE!" Jeremie yelled angrily as he sent one last fireball at all the crooks and it created a ring of fire around all the crooks.

Jeremie left the scene with everyone too busy looking at the fire. Jeremie then entered a jewelry store, he approached the front counter to see a very fat crooked man. "You got it?" Jeremie asked like someone from around there. "Yeah, you got the money!" The crooked store manager asked. "Yeah here it is." Jeremie said as he handed the man $300 dollars cash. "Nice, here ya go." The man said as he handed Jeremie a leather black box. Jeremie only smirked and then just walked out with it in his pocket.

_**Outside In The Streets……..**_

Jeremie walked down the sidewalks of the streets happy that he got what he wanted and he was on time. As Jeremie was walking down the sidewalk he was grabbed and thrown into a pile of garbage cans. "What the hell!" Jeremie yelled at his attackers. "Hey kid, it's our turn now!" The crook said as he pulled out a machine-gun. It was the crooks Jeremie stopped earlier but this time he came with back-up. As Jeremie was about to create a fireball he felt he couldn't use anymore of his big bang powers, so he had to improvise. "Crossfusion!" Jeremie yelled as he turned into his Lyoko form. "What the hell, never mind, fire!" The gang leader yelled to the rest. Everyone then fired their machine-gun. Jeremie quickly lifted his hand and all the bullets stopped in mid air (like Neo did in the Matrix). "Holly shit, lets move it!" The gang leader yelled. Jeremie then lifted his hand without worry and sent a large energy beam at them. As Jeremie saw watched all the crooks fall to the ground motionless.

"Ouch, damnit a bullet hit me, well serves them right for what they had done, now I gotta get out of here." Jeremie said to himself. Then suddenly an energy beam hit Jeremie straight in the chest. "What the hell just happened?" Jeremie said with an empty mind. Then the **Nega-Jeremie (Xana)** appeared in front of him. "Xana what the hell are you doing on earth, you didn't activate a tower?" Jeremie yelled at him. "What's this, no how have you been, what have you been up to, no nothing, very rude." Xana said not really caring for what Jeremie had to say. Jeremie stood there pissed off that Xana did not see him as a threat. "Well Jeremie you sure have changed and as far as your questions go you'll find out soon enough." Xana said as he blasted a larger energy beam at Jeremie. Jeremie fell out cold from Xana's beam being very vulnerable. "So easily I could kill you, but that wouldn't be very sporty, I'll wait. Xana said as he flew off without killing Jeremie.

_**20 Minutes Later...**_

"Uh what just happened?" Jeremie said forgetting what happened and what he was supposed to do. "Holly shit I'm late!" Jeremie said just realizing what he was supposed to do. "Shit, I got ten minutes to get to the subway, screw it I'm fly'n!" Jeremie said as he activated his vehicle. Jeremie flew through the sky not caring about the people seeing him for not a soul would believe them.

_**At The Subway…….**_

"Leaving for Paris in one minute." Boomed the voice overhead. As Jeremie touched down to the ground he noticed that the hobo he gave the money to was wearing a new coat and was staring at him. "Nice coat." Jeremie said as he turned back into his regular self. As he walked on to the subway cart. As the doors closed the hobo could only say. "Thanks."

_**To Be Continued……. **_

* * *

**Nega-Jeremie (Xana)** Xana took the Form of a nega Jeremie (He looks like the weak old Jeremie). You need to read my oroginal story **"Fighting For Your Love" **To fully understand. 


	11. Trust

**Trust**

**_At Yumi And Aelita's Dorm..._**

"I hope Jeremie's okay." Aelita said as she paced back and forth. "Aelita he'll probably be back any second, now you should get ready for your DJ routine." Yumi said calming her down. "Your right I should." Aelita said as she put on her earrings. Aelita wore a white shirt, pink vest, blue earrings and a pink skirt (like the one Sissi wears). "I hope Jeremie gets back on time I really want to dance with him." Aelita said as she put on her other earring. "Um yeah…" Yumi said sadly. Yumi knew she and the gang were being selfish for not wanting Aelita and Jeremie's relationship to break up the gang. "Yumi is something wrong, you, Odd and Ulrich have been acting really weird?" Aelita asked.

"Um…well, it's just, me Odd and Ulrich have just been concerned that you and Jeremie will leave the gang for your relationship." Yumi said not going to lie. Aelita stood shocked to hear this but she knew she had to explain it to her friend. "Yumi, me and Jeremie aren't going to leave the gang but were probably need some space." Aelita said. "Yeah okay we understand." Yumi said speaking for herself and the guys. Then there was a knock at the door. "Huh, I wonder who that is?" Aelita said approaching the door. "Dunno, it shouldn't be William, I told him I'd meet him at the dance." Yumi said lying on her bed.

As Aelita opened the door she saw her boyfriends face. "Jeremie!" Aelita said as she gave him a hug very happy to see him. "Hey, I see you missed me." Jeremie said with Aelita on him. "Jeremie where did you go, it's been three hours and the guys said you left without telling them? Aelita asked letting go of him. "I was out getting you this." Jeremie said as he pulled out the leather black box. Aelita stood with her mouth open to see what would probably be jewelry. "Jeremie, you didn't…" Aelita was cut off by Jeremie saying "Open it." Aelita did as told and what she saw shocked her.

A silver necklace lay inside, a heart pendant with a single pink rose twined around it hung by a chain. Aelita stood shocked at what Jeremie had got her. "Oh Jeremie, it's beautiful, I don't deserve…" Aelita was once again cut off by Jeremie putting his finger to her lips. "But it's not as beautiful as you." Jeremie said as he gazed into her eyes. Jeremie then took out the necklace and opened the pendant like a locket. On one side inside there was the picture they took at the photo. Booth when Aelita was first materialized. Inscripted on the other side in pink was the word "**_Princess_**".

A tear rolled down Aelita's cheek to see what Jeremie had gotten her. Aelita jumped at Jeremie and gave him an extremely passionate open mouth kiss. Yumi watched as her two friends drifted further apart from the gang even though Aelita said they wouldn't. Jeremie and Aelita separated when oxygen when became a problem. "Oh Jeremie, your bleeding." Aelita said pointing to his cheek where there was a bleeding cut. "Oh, I must have been hit from the barash of bull… " Jeremie stopped already saying too much. "Bull…" Aelita said wanting Jeremie to finish his explanation. "Um it's nothing; I'll see you on stage." Jeremie said as he gave Aelita one last kiss on the cheek and left. Aelita stood there concerned about what happened but she had to ignore it for now.

**_To Be Continued……._**


	12. The Dance

**The Dance**

_**In The Hallways Leading To The Dance…….**_

Jeremie walked down the hallways towards the gymnasium where the dance was held where he caught up with Odd and Ulrich half way. "Jeremie where the hell did you go!" Odd asked him. "Hey don't get so pissed off, I was out getting a present for Aelita" Jeremie told them. "Really, then why did we see on the news a super human beating down some crooks?" Ulrich said busting him. "What, they caught that on tape!" Jeremie said astonished. "Yeah they did, well even show you." Odd said.

**_In Odd And Ulrich's Dorm..._**

"We can see here that a super human of some kind attacked a criminal's vehicle right after they pulled after a robbery of the only bank in downtown Paris." The announcement lady said. "Oh, shit, how could this get any worse?" Jeremie said. "Just wait, it does." Odd said pointing to the screen. "The Police have declared this super human a vigilante which means they will treat this vigilante as a criminal." The announcement lady said. "Oh, double shit." Jeremie said again. "Wait a little bit longer and it gets worse." Ulrich said. "The Police have leads that the vigilante is (male, 15 to 20 years of age, 5'7 in height and Blonde hair.) Even though these leads are very vague the Police are narrowing down the suspects as we speak." The announcement lady said.

Odd then turned off the T.V. and said. "Well Jeremie, sounds like you're screwed!" Odd said telling him the plain truth. "Well Jeremie, what are you going to do, if they find out that it was you, they'll arrest you, they'll arrest us for not telling them, then they'll pull the plug on Lyoko and Aelita will die!" Ulrich told him. "Yeah and if they connect it to someone else well have to turn you in." Odd told him. "Okay, okay I'll take care of it after the dance, now let's just go." Jeremie told them.

_**At The Dance...**_

"Hey Jeremie, isn't Aelita supposed to be the DJ?" Odd asked Jeremie. "Yeah she is, why?" Jeremie asked. "Well, William's up there." Odd said. Then Aelita ran up then hugging Jeremie. "Jeremie good news, William just took my place for DJ so I can spend the rest of the night with you!" Aelita said happy that she would get to spend time with Jeremie. "Hey wasn't William supposed to go with Yumi?" Odd asked. "That's right, I should go talk to her you two just wait here." Aelita said already going to search for Yumi.

Aelita searched all over the dance floor and eventually found her at the snack table lonely. "Yumi what's wrong?" Aelita asked already knowing what was wrong. "Humph, that bastard William dumped me right before the dance now I'm here without a date." Yumi said pissed. "Well, Ulrich's here without a date too." Aelita said just giving it as a suggestion. "Hmm… I don't know Aelita, do you think I should?" Yumi said not knowing what to do. "Give it a shot Yumi, I think you two belong together." Aelita told her. "Okay I'll give it a shot." Yumi said as she approached Ulrich.

"Um Ulrich, would you like to dance." Yumi asked blushing mad red. Ulrich's face lit up with happiness. "I would love to Yumi!" Yumi was surprised at Ulrich's answer but enjoyed dancing with him. Aelita returned to where Jeremie and Odd were waiting to give them the good message. "Just call me the matchmaker!" Aelita said cheerfully. "Speaking of matchmaking I have to go meet Heidi see ya!" Odd said rushing towards his date.

Jeremie and Aelita started dancing very happy that they were together. "Jeremie today was awesome, first you get me this beautiful necklace, and now I don't have to DJ and I get to dance with you, how could this day get any better!" Aelita said extremely happy. Suddenly a large explosion destroyed a wall in the gymnasium with no one luckily getting hurt. "I don't know about better, but how about worse!" **Nega-Jeremie (Xana) **yelled at the Lyoko warriors. "Xana!" Aelita yelled surprised. "THAT'S RIGHT!" Xana yelled practically laughing.

_**To Be Continued…….**_

* * *

**Nega-Jeremie (Xana)** Xana took the Form of a nega Jeremie (He looks like the weak old Jeremie). You need to read my original story **"Fighting For Your Love" **To fully understand. If you don't know this you didn't read the last chapter. 


	13. Xana

**Xana's Attack**

_**Outside The Gym…….**_

The Lyoko warriors stood in a stand-of position with Xana shocked to see that Xana was out of Lyoko and attacking them. "Xana what the hell are you doing out of Lyoko without activating a tower!" Ulrich yelled at him. "Why didn't Jeremie tell you, oh that's right, I erased his memory!" Xana said laughing. "Wait I remember, you're the one who attacked me in the alley!" Jeremie said. "That's right, Muhahaha!" Xana laughed. "But how are you out of Lyoko?" Aelita asked him again. "Really Aelita, I thought you would know, three months without activating a tower just lets me evolve, now I never have to activate a tower to exit Lyoko, Muhahaha!" Xana laughed again. "Shit!" Odd said.

"Lyoko warriors, it's time to die!" Xana said as he launched a large dark energy ball at them. Aelita closed her eyes and quiver in fear and put her arms in a defense position to try to weaken the supposedly on coming blow. Aelita the un-shielded herself to see that Jeremie was holding the large dark energy beam with his two bare hands. "Hurry cross-fuse, I can't hold this forever!" Jeremie yelled to his friends. "Crossfusioin!" Ulrich, Aelita, Odd and Yumi yelled turning into their Lyoko forms.

"Wow some new toys, not very impressive." Xana said not taking them as a threat. "Maybe you'll take this as a threat!" Jeremie said throwing back the large dark energy ball back at Xana. Xana easily deflected the ball away from him into the sky. The student's at the dance stood wide-eyed to see five super powered beings and an evil form of the old Jeremie fighting. "Crossfusion!" Jeremie yelled turning into his Lyoko form. "You're now going…to…uguh." Jeremie fell to the ground exhausted. "Jeremie you rest, we'll take care of him." Aelita said to him

"Five against one, that's not fair, oh well I'll kill you all!" Xana said just playing with them. "Not today Xana, it's you who's going to die!" Ulrich said pissed at Xana. "Chain Arrow!" Odd yelled launching his new attack. As the chain arrow approached Xana on target but Xana easily dodged it and pulled the chain high over his head pulling Odd with it straight down to the hard cement killing him on contact.

"Damn you Xana!" Ulrich said as he ran towards Xana going to try to slice him in half. "Not using your head, I'll have to teach you a lesson!" Xana said as he created a **katana** in his hand. As Ulrich threw lifted up going to try to slice Xana down the middle Xana stopped the sword with his bare hand and stabbed Ulrich through the heart with his sword.

"Ulrich No!" Yumi yelled crying for the one she loved. "I'll make you pay for that Xana!" Yumi said as she ran at Xana and threw her fans at him. "No I won't!" Xana said as he easily caught the fans and sliced Yumi's chest making an **X **on her chest killing her. Aelita fell to the ground with tears in her eyes to see three of her friends lying on the ground dead.

"You're next Aelita!" Xana said approaching Aelita. "Xana you're going to pay!" Aelita said as she walked towards Xana and threw two ninja stars at him. As the stars rushed towards Xana he easily grabbed them and threw them at Jeremie's legs. "Aagghh!" Jeremie screamed in pain. "Now you're mine Aelita!" Xana said as he dashed towards Aelita. "Code: Death Cheat!" Jeremie yelled at his watch. "Aelita You're Dead!" Xana said as he jumped towards Aelita with his hand almost grasping Aelita's throat. Suddenly everything froze and Xana stopped in mid-air and a bright light covered everything.

"Not today Xana, it's you…whoa Déjà vu." Ulrich said confused. "I'm alive, Jeremie what the hell's going on." Yumi asked.

_**To Be Continued…….**_

* * *

**Katana-Japanese Sword**


End file.
